Wishing ON Windmills
by PrettyChibi99
Summary: another story in the Tsubasa chronical. really sweet. plzz r&r and i'm sorry if they're are typoes or mispelled names...
1. Chapter 1 Holding a Star

**_Wishing_**On_WindMills_

Chapter one.

Holding a star.

He felt the pull on all of his body. The same tingle through out his skin. His eyes closed as he was being pulled through into another reality. Another world. He was used to it. Used to being sucked in by Mokona and ending up in a new place. That was the bad part. He was used to it. It didn't last long though. It merely seemed like seconds and he was falling through actual air from a worlds atmosphere into trouble. It always seemed to be trouble. Not this time though. This time he landed in a field. A wide field with white flowers everywhere. He didn't look far to find Fai and the others. Mokona sat on top of Kurogane.

" Why does he always land on me!" He yelled flicking Mokona off.

"Mokana thinks Kurogane is comfy!" He said landing on Fai's shoulder. Syaoran stood up.

"Where's Sakura?" Fai let a warm smile spread his face.

" I think I found her." He said pointing. She sat not fair off holding a set of flowers. Syoran came to her side.

" They smell so good Syorankun! She said holding them up to him. He looked at her smiling sadly a moment then smelled them.

" They smell nice…"

" Like Mokona does!" The creature said jumping up and down on Fai's shoulder. " You're joking. You smell like a wet dog…" Kurogane said smirking.

" Makona smells like Makona!"

" Where are we?" Syoran said standing up straight.

" Not sure…" Fai said.

" Can you feel anything Makona?" Syoran asked him.

" Not sure. Makona feels lots of energy." " Lots?" Syoran repeated. " Makona feels lots of magic here. Makona not sure where all it is coming from."

"hm…" Fai said looking at the ground. " Could it be…the flowers?" They all looked at him. " They look familiar to me…"

" Hey!" A boy called running up. " What are ya'll doing here? This is private land!"

" Sorry." Fai said smiling. " Didn't mean to intrude."

" Makona is sorry too!" The boy looked up.

" excuse me…but what is that thing?"

" Makona is Makona!" Makona said smiling. The boy looked both ways before leaning in.

" Come with me…"

They fallowed the boy into a house next to a windmill.

" My name's Kyo…I am a harvester of the Crystal Flowers here…"

" I'm Fai." Fai said introducing himself. " This is Syoran…Sakura…makona…and that over there is Kurobouzu."

" It's Kurogane for the last time!" He said turning on him.

" So you…you didn't come here from the government?" The boy said softly.

" The government?" Syaoran asked.

" Yes…we have been getting letters for months saying that some men from the government are going to take our land and turn it into a market…" The boy said even more softly.

" Who's 'we'?" Fai asked setting his head on his hands. It was a usual gesture of his.

" Me and my dad. He went off a month ago to confront the court about this…but he hasn't returned. It's been just me and my sister here since then."

" You have a sister?" Syaoran asked.

" Yes, she's only seven."

" And your mother?" Fai questioned.

"She died giving birth to Asuna…"

" That's you sister's name?" He nodded.

" The government hasn't stopped sending the letters so that means my father hasn't been to the court yet. It was only supposed to be a week long trip. But…" All was silent a moment before he continued. " So I was wondering if you were from the government or the court to tell me if my father was okay."

" Well we are sorry." Fai said smiling at him. " We're not." The boy smiled back. " Nah, it's alright. My father's okay. So where are you guys from?"

" Far away." Syaoran said. " Very far away."

" Oh. So you have no place to stay?"

The boy asked.

" No we don't." Fai said as Mokona jumped off his shoulder.

" Oh, well why don't you stay here? It's been a while since we've had company! And it's what my father would want. You can have my room." He said standing. " Stay as long as you like!"

" Thank you…" Syaoran said.

" No problem!" The boy responded, " I'm sure you have a long ways ahead of you!"

He found her sitting in the field once more. Surrounded by flowers. The night sky over her twinkling. He hair falling over her shoulders. It had grown long. Longer than what it had been. He walked out there quietly.

" You shouldn't be out here alone. She jumped, startled by his presence.

" Oh! Syaorankun! I was just…"

" You don't have to explain yourself." He said softly.

" The flowers…they just…make me happy…" She said looked down at them.

" They make me smile." Syaoran looked down a moment.

" yeah…" A fire fly was flying over her head. He reached up and pulled it from it's place.

" You can make a wish on those." She said smiling at him. " I remember being told that if you catch them, you have caught a wishing star and you can wish off it, but I don't remember where I heard it from…" Syoran winced at her words. How she couldn't remember… " So make a wish!" She beamed at him. He looked at her. Deep into her eyes and smiled.

" I will…" and he made a wish. A wish that he hoped would someday come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wishing_**on_Windmills_

Chapter two

A/n: I would like to apologize now for the many typoes I made in my last chapter. I had to write it really fast. Also, the reason there was not much description is because I was introducing you into the story. I had it all planned….yeah….planned….

* * *

Syaoran opened his eyes just slightly. Only enough to see that Sakura was curled up next to him. He jumped at realizing this, sitting up and catching his breath. Her small figure rose and fell under the quilt that covered them. He smiled softly at her. Had she crawled in with him? No…they fell asleep beside each other. The night before on the wooden floor. Kurogane slept on the other side of the small room with Mokona sleeping soundly on his stomach. Fai…where was he? He rose, making sure not to disturb Sakura while doing so.

The house had four rooms. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room kitchen mix. Stepping out of the rooms he was in led to the living room. The living room linked to the bathroom. He only looked at the room passively, not taking in to many of it's details. He started to walk again but stumbled over a stuffed bunny. It gave a half hearted squeak.

" Mister Negisempai!" A girls voice said running from the bedroom across from theirs. A small girl with long burnet hair stretching past her waste wearing a night gown ran out of the room. She stopped short at seeing him. Syaoran smiled at her and picked up the bunny.

" Is this yours?" She nodded timidly, folding strands of her hair behind her ear. Syaoran offered it out to her.

" Negisempai isn't used to strangers…you must introduce yourself to him." Syaoran laughed slightly then looked down at the stuffed animal.

" My name's Syaoran." He said giving a head bow. " And you are?"

" He's Negisempai." She said retrieving him from Syaoran's hands. "And I'm Asuna"

" You show such respect for it."

" He's a prince." She said looking at him thoughtfully then folding her arms around the bunny. " Are you one? Fai says the girl in there is a princess. So does that mean you're the prince?" He looked at the Asuna.

" I'm afraid not…" He said softly. Rising to his feet.

" She's really pretty." Asuna said smiling. " She looks like a princess." Syaoran smiled at her.

" Have you seen Fai?" He asked.

" He's out in the field with my big brother…" She extended her small hand out to him. " I'll show you."

* * *

Syaoran called out to Fai who quickly put a finger over his mouth to hush him, then motioned him forward.

" Come and see…" He whispered. Syaoran eyes widened when he reached where Fai stood on the hill, a little ways farther from where they landed on this world. The flowers had opened, and from them were coming small fairies. They twinkled white, wearing white gowns and white head bands. There wings were transparent, only showing when the reached a certain light, and from them came the most beautiful music he had ever heard. Even more beautiful then the music he had heard at the festivals from his home.

" Fai…what is this?" Syaoran asked mesmerized.

" They're crystal fairies…I have seen them where I'm from. Only they were blue."

" Is this the magic Mokona felt?" Fai nodded solemnly. " They're beautiful…"

" Big brother harvests them to take to the town to sell. He asks them for some of the thread they weave from their wings, and in turn they can live here." She explained in a barely audible whisper. Syaoran looked out to find Kyo speaking to a few fairies. " But you have to be real quiet, they get scared easy, and they may sometimes not come back." She said lifting Negisempai onto her shoulders. " They say, if it's not out of their power, if you save them you get a wish."

" A wish?" Syaoran repeated hopefully. " They could never grant mine…" He said finally.

" Why not?" Asuna asked looking up to him.

" She…won't remember me." He said smiling softly.

" Hey! What is all this?" Kurogane's voice boomed over the field. He swiped at a couple of fairies that flew around him.

" Mokona likes these!" He said from atop Kurogane's head.

" Syaorankun?" Sakura's voice called from her as she whipped the sleep from her eye. " What…what is all of this?" Asuna came and took her hand.

" They're crystal fairies."

" Crystal fairies…" Sakura repeated reaching up to touch one. " They're pretty…"

Syaoran walked over and pulled Mokona off of Kurogane's head.

" Can you feel anything?" He asked him quietly.

" Mokona doesn't know, there are other magic working here. But I know it is somewhere around this field." Syaoran sighed heavily and put him down.

" Well please keep looking." He asked him.

" ya'll! Look out! Messengers from the royal government are coming!" Kyo said running up to them.

" Coming?" Fai repeated. " Now you say?" Kyo nodded, and pointed into the distant at four dark figures riding up on black horses.

To Be continued…

* * *

A/n: sorry it was short. The next one will be long, and more descriptive. Plzz forgive. Plzz review, or if you want to get directly in touch with me I/m me at PrettyChibi99. It's on aim so. I hope you enjoyed it! ( also, plzz forgive if there are typoes or misspelled words...>>) 


End file.
